1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle controller controlling a vehicle by using an image sensor capturing an image of the surrounding of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various vehicle controllers have been suggested, the vehicle controllers controlling vehicles by using image sensors capturing images of the surroundings of the vehicles. For example, a device which recognizes lane markers separating traveling lanes on the basis of the image has been suggested. The device applies rotation torque to a steering shaft such as to prevent deviation from the lane. Such a process for recognizing the lane marker is easily affected by thermal noise. Accordingly, if the temperature of the image sensor exceeds a threshold, it is suggested the electric power supply to the image sensor is stopped (for example, see PTL 1).